


Tales of Blue Brew - A little love on the Down Side

by ORavensong



Series: Tales of Blue Brew [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORavensong/pseuds/ORavensong
Summary: Two girls tempted to naughtiness by a clever horny Gnome
Relationships: Female Draenei/Male Gnome/Female Void Elf
Series: Tales of Blue Brew [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014162





	Tales of Blue Brew - A little love on the Down Side

The banquet to kick off Brewfest was well under way. The special guests to the party were already at least one sheet to the wind. Food and drink flowed. It was the pride and joy of Iron Forge. The for the opening ceremony the Grand Hall was lined with tables and filled with food and drink. Most of the attendees were people of some note, either royalty, famous or heros. She on the other hand was given the tickets the last minute by her sister who could not attend. Fyonae was a young Void Elf, she was fresh faced and had that innocence some young women do. She had long deep sea blue hair. As her guest she brought a friend an also young Dranei named Oonai. Oonai was an Acolyte Mage, who was considerably more worldly that she was. Oonai was tall pale blue with graceful curving horns. They felt very out of place. People were kind to them and extended well wishes to her missing sister. 

As the evening wore on everyone became more and more inebriated. Stories were told of the Blue Beer fiasco. A beer that when sampled by tatse testers had made them all almost instant nymphomaniacs. The young girls blushed and whispered to each other they wished this party was drinking the Blue Beer. A Gnome waiter was passing by and over heard. He interupted, “Excuse me Ladies, but I may be able to get you a bottle, for maybe some favors. In fact I could give this entire party a little bump of it. “Really!” their eyes wide they were very interested. “What sort of favor? We don't have money or power or anything.” He got an evilish grin and whispered to Fyonae. Fyonae's eyes grew wide, “You want us to what?” “What! What tell me”, Oonai implored. Fyonae whispered into her ear. Oonai's eyes grew wide then she winked at the Gnome, while whipsering back to Fyonae,”I say we do it!” Fyonae blushed turning a deep blue momentarily. She did not want to admit she was a virgin and had not been touched by anyone yet, but she ached for it. 

The Gnome Enricarrrdo, had thick black hair and a full black beard and bright green eyes that had a sparkle. He was kinda cute for a Gnome. “Well ladies? Do we have a deal? I can give it to everyone first, then it might not be as noticeable. Hell, in smaller amounts it wont be too noticeable, just things will get turned up a notch.” Oonai always being a wild one said, winking at Enricarrrdo, “ I am in.” Fyonae, bit her lip and said, “ ok”. She thought to herself, I can't believe I am doing this. The Gnome went away and brought many pitchers to everyone all laced with Blue Brew. The drinking picked up from there. He returned with two mugs, “Alright Ladies, these are a little stronger but not full strength.” he said handing them the mugs. Oonai and Fyonae, smiled and laughed at each other and both slammed the mugs. Enricarrrdo said, “You probably should have sipped that for a while, but hey … time for my fun. With, that he walked under the table first between Oonai's legs. Lifting her dress and she dutifully, removed her panties giving them to him and started rubbing her perfect shaved pussy. She parted her legs further to let him have a better look and to have more room to work her pussy for him. She slipped two fingers under her outer lips and spread herself wide for the happy Gnome. She then softly toyed and teased her clit and just tracing her wet slit. Then she surprised Enricarrrdo by making a come here gesture. She wanted him to play with her pussy. He licked his lips and moved right in. Oonai spread her legs further to let him work some magic and he did. With her one had free she drank some more. She whispered to Fyonae, “oh you have to let him eat you out his beard feels amazing! Oonai fully enjoyed his skills, and forgot to care if people saw her orgasm. Luckily most people were now kissing and flirting closer around them. 

Oonai whispered to Fyonae, “Your turn, you are going to love this guy! Relax he is goooood!” Fyonae felt his hands on her knees. She parted her legs and before she knew it he removed her black lace panties and stuck them in his pocket. He started kissing up both thighs, he could see her quiver. He could tell she was nervous and thought she must be a virgin. The thought of being the first man, a Gnome no less would get to have this beautiful pussy first was astounding and he wanted to do right by her. Slowly spreading her legs more he moved deeper towards her pussy. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. His strong warm hands ever so lightly tracing her very smooth shaved slit. Her pussy trembled at his touch. He was enamored of her perfect untouched little pussy and just about move his mouth in for a taste when he felt someone undoing his pants. He looked down to see Oonai smiling wryly up at him. “Oh, god yes!” he thought. She took his pants clean off and laid below him and started sucking his balls, which sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. Once, he could focus again he started teasing his tongue into Fyonaes now very wet slit. Finding her clit he started sucking it. She nearly jumped out of her seat. The feel of his warm loving mouth and ticklish beard were driving her crazy, she felt things she never had before. 

Oonai was milking his balls softly as she had him fuck her face. He was in pure heaven! Fyonae realized she wanted dick. She wanted to be fucked right now. Oonai had his erection at a raging throbbing level and stopped, she had a similar idea. She whispered to Enricarrrdo, “You need to fuck her right now!” His eyes widened and he nodded, never had his cock been so big or so hard and her pussy tasted and felt like heaven. He had to get his cock in there. Oonai helped him drag her under the big table and then started kissing Fyonae. Surprising Fyonae but she liked and returned the kisses. Meanwhile, Enricarrrdo got straight to work. Teasing and rubbing the head of his cock along her wet slit. His heavy amounts of precum added to the slipperiness. Her pussy was tight even for a Gnome dick. Granted a very large Gnome dick. Blue Beer just might be a miracle for Gnome men everywhere he thought feeling his heavier than usual cock.. He pushed slowly in watching them kiss and Oonai play with her breasts now also exposed. He moaned loudly as he pushed all the way in, her pussy squeezing his cock like mad. Then he watched as Oonai sat on her face and made her eat her pussy. At this sight he started pumping hard and deep. Fyonae unexpectedly and quite happliy ate the hell out of Oonai, while Enricarrrdo fucked her virign pussy. She had orgasm after orgasm, when Enricarrrdo finally came he yelled. “Oh Fuck YES!” they looked around, but no one seemed to notice. They did see other dicks out and being stroked and sucked under the table. Pussies being eaten and fingered and asses pumping and fucking. Enricarrrdo, finishing his last few pumps and getting his last few squirts of cum out, breathlessly said, “Uh, maybe I put too much Blue Brew in...” They all laughed and layed together kissing each other.


End file.
